


Sunday Morning

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blackcest, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Dominance suits Narcissa and Bellatrix is only to happy to play the game.(Major incest warning)





	Sunday Morning

Narcissa’s hand twisted around Bellatrix’s silky black curls, over and over till her hair pulled hard on her scalp, but she never made a sound. Not that she could make much of a sound with the younger long ribbed pink strap-on dildo stuffed in her mouth. She looked down her slender frame as she pulled her lips up and down the hard cock. 

"That's right, kitten.” Narcissa cooked softly, her hand circling her right nipple that stood tall on her perky breast. She bit her lip and she held the dark haired witches mouth down on the strap-on and felt her heave and start to gag on it. Moving the dildo left and right in her forced spread lips and watched her eyes squint and tears come out the sides as the panic filled her.

She could stop the younger witch of course. Bellatrix was easily the far more capable of the two, but no, she didn't stop her because she knows her little dove doesn't give her desert if she's been a bad girl.

Narcissa pulled Bellatrix’s throat off the dildo and watched the stream of saliva pour from her mouth as she heaved in air.

“Aww... is my baby giving up? Huh?" She spoke in baby talk, mimicking Bellatrix’s own patronising voice she sometimes used. 

"No..." She panted. "No my-"

"What was that, baby?” Narcissa said smacking her left cheek with her right hand. "What did you fucking say?" She smacked her, again.

"N-No, my Queen. No, my Queen," She stuttered catching her breath. Narcissa’s left hand still wrapped around that inky black hair. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, kitten," The blonde said with bite to her voice. "Are you telling me 'no'?" Another smack her cheek, again, turning her head to the side by her hair. "Is that how this fucking works?!" Narcissa smacked her left cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, my Queen."

Another slap the other side of her cheek, again, "you're sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for being a naughty girl.” She said. Her face becoming flush now as she balances on all four like a dog.

"Mmmm hm hmm, you're getting smarter, baby.” The blonde smiled at her, inches from her face and pinched her cheeks as she did so. "...open your mouth." She opened her pretty red lips again as the younger witch knelt in front of her. "Suck on your Queen's tongue." She stuck her tongue out and slowly slid it between her lips.

Narcissa felt her lips close around her tongue as she pushed it deeper into her mouth and pulled it out slowly before pushing it in, again. Her lips squeezed on the tongue, pulled on it. 

"Jerk off your Queen's cock like a good girl," Narcissa told her. Instantly her right hand moved to the strap-on dangling between a pair of perfect thighs before her. Her tiny hand gripped the thick shaft and pulled down on it and dragged messily back up. Each stroke spreading her spit along the tip and shaft. And Narcissa pushed her tongue back between Bellatrix’s lips as she felt my heart begin to pound faster. The soft butt of the strap-on massaged her moist, bare pussy lips as the other witch stroked the dildo. As she tugged on the tip, Narcissa felt the briefest jolt on the tip of her clit that shot her eye brows high. 

"Mmmm good girl,” Narcissa said as her right hand moved to her breast, “Good little girl you are... keep jerking that dick..." Narcissa’s thumb and forefinger rubbed on either side of her nipple, before they clamped down on it hard.

"Oww, ohhh, ow.... Ohhh!" Bellatrix cried out, trying to bite back the sound. 

"What was that, baby?” A twist of her pretty nipple pulling down and stretching her out.

"Thank- ohh... Thank you, my Queen," She groaned panting as Narcissa watched her hips begin to rock forward and back.

"Mmmm....Yeah? Are you my little bad girl? Huh?" Narcissa said biting her lower lip with her face inches from her sisters, pulling on her left nipple now. Pinching, mashing, twisting, grinding her nipple raw.

Bellatrix’s nipples were one of her sensitive spots. The blonde watched her eyes roll back into her head as her thighs began to shake and a thin layer of sweat breaks out on he skin. 

Narcissa’s breathing became erratic, she knew Bellatrix was close to cumming. She’d made her cum countless times just from her over sensitive nipples. But she didn't deserve it yet. The nipple released and rubbed them softly for a moment. As she gasped and whined, trying to control herself. The blonde slapped her hand from the strap-on and stood up. Feeling light headed as she walked around her sister. 

She looked at the scars on Bellatrix’s back from the whips of Azkaban, The tattoos inked onto her once flawless skin but Narcissa thinks Bellatrix is even more beautiful now, marked as a warrior.

“That was a close one..." The blonde cooed as she rubbed her right down the small of her back and around her arse. She knelt on all fours on the bed as she faced the door. "Was my pretty little kitty about to cum without her Queen's permission??" A hand rubbed down the curve of her left arse cheek.

"Mm Mm," She hesitated. "Yes, my Queen, I'm so sorry. Mm. But I didn't. I-"

SMACK

The blonde slapped her arse cheek hard making her yelp as she puckered up, looking down and she saw a small red hand mark on her skin, “It's not the act that is punishable, but the intent, my dearest," she whispered sweetly in her ear.

"Mmmhmmhmm..." She trembled through closed lips. "Yes, my Quee-"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Bellatrix cried out, squeezing her eyes shut. 

"Have you had enough?"

"Yes, my-"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"Ooooh! Oh god! Oh god!" She bit her lips as her entire arse turned red and raw.

Narcissa purred and kneeled behind her, blowing cold air on her stinging skin making Bellatrix swayed gently. 

The blonde leaned back and gripped the base of the strap-on. On her knees, she lined the head of the cock up with her bare pussy lips but first slid her left hand down to her pussy and felt it slick with arousal. Her thighs shook with excitement as fingers brushed over her lips and clit, doing a brief rub before they were replaced with the head of the cock. Both hands moved to either side of the brunettes hips as the blonde jerked her back on the ribbed dildo and she felt it tear into her.

Bellatrix groaned, throwing her head back as the cock slipped all the way in and Narcissa pulled out to the tip and thrusted in hard a second time, her arms shook as her forehead fell to the floor. "Ohh ohhh! Ohh God! Fuck me, please!" She begged. Bellatrix wasn’t one for begging but if anyone could pull it from her, it was Narcissa.,

The younger witch reached down with her right hand and grabbed a lock of messy hair and violently jerked Bellatrix’s head back. Her pert little breasts pushed forward as her mouth hung open wide and her eyes stared at the ceiling.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

A left smacked her arse again as Narcissa pulled on her thick dark hair fucking her harder.

Bellatrix screeched through strained vocal chords. Her moans getting louder and more frantic. 

Narcissa looked down and saw the glistening ribbed dildo covered in her juices as it disappeared inside her over and over again. Each rib caught on her pussy lips and pulled with every thrust. She squeezed like a good girl on it as the blonde pulled out and pushed back in again. The stimulation on own clit was bringing her closer to the edge as she heard guttural moans turned strained. She realised that she’d not be able to keep herself from cumming much longer.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"Cum for me, Bella. Cum for me, kitten.” 

SMACK SMACK SMACK

She cried out again, the dildo pounding her pussy so hard that a her entire body jerked at each thrust. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"I'm cumming, Cissy! I'm cumming!” Bellatrix whined it out through heavy pants and moans, her fingers clutching into the bedsheets. 

Narcissa didn't stop her thrusts until her sisters body went limp. The cock buried inside her still. Gentle hands rubbed large circles over her abused skin over and over. Her face rested on her hands on the floor, exhausted. The blonde pulled the shaft out of her and she purred.,

"Mmm... do you want your desert, love?" Narcissa asked.

Her head perked up and she sat back on her knees, "Mmm.” Bellatrix nodded and gave the blonde a lazy smile. 

She pulled on the two metal fastener on the straps of the strap-on and let it fall to the floor as she walked out of it and Bellatrix assumed her position. She grabbed her own wrist behind her back and sat back on her knees looking up at her sister with those beautiful eyes. A hand grabbed her tangled curls and guided her open mouth to a dripping pussy, Narcissa felt her lips lock around her clit instantly. She nuzzled the hood of it back and the blonde felt her lips make direct contact on her clit.

"Ooooooohh..." The blonde sighed as her knees half way gave out. "Suck that pussy baby, good girl."

Bellatrix’s tongue made fast laps again and again over and over. Every lick made Narcissa’s heart jump and doubled its speed. Her breathing turned into a pant as her pussy worked left to right on her sisters mouth.

Narcissa was panting now, eyes closed. “Suck that pussy suck that pussy, yess...."

Narcissa came so hard her muscles spasmed and tensed, over and over and Bellatrix guided her through it without missing a beat of her talented tongue. 

They laid on the bed, sweaty and panting until Bellatrix moved closer and lay her head resting on Narcissa’s stomach and sighed in contentment while the blonde ran long elegant fingers through her messy curls. Just another Sunday morning.


End file.
